one way door
by unkown120
Summary: what would happen if Sora Kairi and Riku randomly appeared in our universe? through a one way door they appear and they can't get back. Total fun and utter chaos! rated for language. pairings are sxk r&r. prolauge to and now we're in their world
1. Chapter 1

Caleb: This came into my head last night and I thought it would be a good fanfiction. Sora, Kairi, and Riku appear in our world. I don't know what utter chaos will happen at school.

Sora: Man! I thought appearing in a different realm would get us out of school for a while.

Caleb: Your going to school after we get you used to this place. Anyway, yeah this is a different realm, not world. Just read, you'll understand later.

Dylan: Who's all in this?

Caleb: Nearly everyone I know at school, since I can put a bunch of them in there for whatever reason, someone hitting on someone or making fun of someone or my friends and such.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything KH or most of the characters in this fan fiction, if not any. I only own this idea and the Fan fiction I mention in this.

(A kids room)

A brown haired kid sat at his computer, typing on it. He was typing his newest fanfiction, "Keybearer Destiny".

"What happens next?" He wondered aloud. His brown hair fell over his eyes. He often did that when he was thinking. He crossed his arms over his white shirt. He took a gulp of his soda. Blue jeans hung loosely from his waist as he got up, walking out of his room. He walked back in with a meat stick. He sat down and opened up windows media player. He went to his library and turned on Sanctuary, by Utada Hikaru, the theme song for KH2. He started typing some more. Behind him a great light hurt his eyes. He much rather liked the dark better then the light. He was good but the dark was a cooler thing to him, nothing hurting his eyes. He shielded his eyes for about 10 seconds when the light faded.

"What the heck is that huge light?" A voice asked. The kid reached up and turned on the light. He turned around at stared. There in front of him were Sora Riku and Kairi. They were all wearing their KH2 outfits.

"Why were you in the dark? That computer hurt our eyes!" Kairi said.

"Kairi don't act like that, I mean we just randomly appeared in his room! Let's explain" Sora said. The kid shook his head.

"No need to. I understand. My name's Caleb" He said.

"What do you mean no reason to explain? How can you understand?" Riku asked.

"Because you three are all in a video game. Believe me, I know Xemnas is an ass right Sora? I guess you hate Xaenhort though Riku." Caleb said. Everyone was stunned.

"How can you know this?" Sora asked.

"I said that. You guys are actually characters in a game. It's a pretty famous game. Many people like it. I know what you guys have been through." Caleb said.

"What do you mean we are a video game?" Kairi asked.

"Come on, I'll show you." Caleb said. He stopped. "But first I need to clear up with my parents and sis what the hell is going on. God they will not believe this, well, maybe my sis will."

"Can we first explain how we got here?" Riku asked.

"Oh yeah, that might be smart." Caleb said again.

"Ok. If we are a video game then you would understand that Sora can't weild the keyblade anymore and neither can I right?" Riku asked.

"Neither can I!" Kairi butted in.

"You can't? But the heartless are still out there. How can you protect yourself?" Caleb asked. The trio shook their heads.

"That's the point. King Mickey sent us a note. On it it said that if they ever came, mainly in great hordes since one or two could be fought of by the town, but if that happened then go to the secret spot. There's a handle on that door now so when we need it we can go through to someplace new. The door will disappear and we are safe. It said on the note that we will go to a different universe and the will be no heartless." Kairi said.

"But he would have liked us to stay at the islands as much as possible, for people should stay where they are. But that fateful day came and we fled here. This is supposed to be 100 years later. Man. Things have changed. Hey do you have Halo?" Sora asked. Caleb laughed.

"Different universe same exact stuff" He said. "Yeah we have it even have your game. I guess you may not have that but hey."

"Well lets go!" Riku said.

"Let's explain this to my parents first." Caleb said.

(in Caleb's Kitchen)

Hey mom, dad?" Caleb said. He walked in. Sora Kairi and Riku stayed in the hallway out of sight.

"Yes Caleb?" His mom said and swiveled her chair towards him.

"This is going to freak you out. I know you won't understand what's happening but please listen. Ok. You know that game I like? Kingdom hearts?" Caleb started.

"Yes. You know you got too much stuff from that." His dad said.

"Yeah. You know what Sora looks like? You know the main character?" Caleb continued.

"The one that is on that poster?" His mom questioned.

"Yeah."

"Yes I do why?" His mom said again.

"Well, tah-dah!" Caleb exclaimed and held out his hands to introduce Sora. Sora walked in.

"Caleb please you know friends aren't allowed this late on School nights. Get him out of that costume and send him home." His dad said.

"This is not cosplay material, this is normal clothes material. They are real. Didn't you see the bright light from my room?" Caleb asked hopefully.

"Yes but that could have been anything." His dad explained.

"Yes but it was a magic door. They came to our universe from their universe. They are the characters from the game." Caleb said.

"Characters?" His mom asked. Her face looked like she was convinced. _That's good _Caleb thought. Caleb nodded and Riku and Kairi walked in.

"Ok you could not organize this. You wouldn't use that much material. Not to just try to fool us." His dad said.

"Right. Well I better explain to Morgan what's going on." Caleb said.

(sister's room)

Caleb knocked on the door. "Come in!" a voice said.

"Your going to hate me" Caleb said as he opened the door.

"What did you do?" Morgan said with a glare.

"It's just the fact it's not Harry Potter." Caleb said to her.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked. Riku, Sora and Kairi walked him. Morgan gasped.

"Lucky idiot!" She yelled. Caleb laughed.

"See I knew you would hate me!" He yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Well this will just be fun and utter chaos." Kairi said.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Caleb: so how was it? It was such a good I dea I made this chapter in one night. It usually takes a couple weeks maybe. Well read and review. I need to post this now so sorry it's small, it will be bigger next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb: Wow. This is the fastest I have ever typed a fanfiction. I must think this would actually be good or I really like it.

Dylan: You never type that fast.

Caleb: I know that's what's weird.

Morgan: Your last chapter got worse and worse though.

Caleb: I wanted to get a chapter up quick. Like now. I'll take my time though.

Ricky: good. Now let's go.

(downstairs in basement)

"So you guys said that you wanted to play halo?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah!" Riku shouted and ran to the xbox. He opened it up and saw halo 2 in it. He closed it and let it play. He grabbed a controller. He grabbed the other three and shoved one into Sora's and Caleb's hands. He took the last one and asked Kairi.

"You want to play?"

"I'm fine watching thank you" She answered. Riku shrugged and made a new character called donut. It was completely pink.

"You guys know what red vs. blue is?" Caleb asked.

"Hell yeah! Red vs. blue is awesome!" Kairi said.

"It's not pink its lightish red!" Riku and Sora shouted at the same time.

"It's dancing time!" Caleb said. Everyone laughed and started doing caboose's weird dance. Everyone suddenly heard a series of beeps. They turned around to see Kairi holding the controller, the game starting.

"Kairi what is the game?" Riku demanded.

"King of the hill, only weapons are the pistol and the carbine." She exclaimed. She handed the controller to Riku.

"What map?" Sora asked her.

"That one with the huge thing that jumps you up high. I forgot what it is called." She said.

"Oh yeah thanks kai!" Riku exclaimed.

"No prob!" She said.

"This is the best level on multi player!" Sora said.

"No, coagulation is!" Caleb shouted.

"You can't compete with coagulation Sora" Riku said. So they played halo 2 a bit. Riku won.

"Caleb! Come up here plz!" Caleb heard his mom yell.

"Coming!" He shouted. "Be right back" He said to the others. He ran upstairs, two steps at a time like always.

"We need to talk" His mom said.

"About what?" Caleb questioned.

"It should be obvious. We can't support so many people. The need to go to school, have a place to sleep, food, supplies. There's a lot of stuff!" His dad said.

"Right. Maybe I should get their ages. I'll be right back." Caleb said and ran downstairs.

"Hey guys how old are you?"

"Surprisingly enough we're all 13." Kairi said.

"That's great news." Caleb said and ran upstairs.

"Ok. First I say explain everything to them. Then we need to have them go to school next year. It's only 4 weeks till the end of school. No point in sending them this year." Caleb said, exhausted a bit.

"Ok and what about the costs?" His dad asked.

"Hmm. Maybe I can explain to Ricky. He might take someone. Dylan is a possibility. Otherwise I don't know who else they could go to." Caleb said.

"We'll think about that idea. I was thinking an adoption center." His mom said. Caleb shook his head.

"Too much attention. There are a lot of people who know that game. A person wouldn't wear cosplay at an adoption center. School's not a good idea either but if they don't who knows what could happen." He said. He dad nodded in agreement.

"So that sounds like a plan. We'll get them in school next year. We better call Ricky and Dylan to see if they can adopt someone. By we I mean you. Invite them over. It will make it easier." His dad said. Caleb went to his phone. He grabbed it and flipped it open. He then set it own, remembering something. He ran downstairs.

"How old are you guys?"

"We're all 13" Sora said to Caleb.

"That's nice." Caleb said. He ran back upstairs.

"Their all 13 so am I so this will work out easy." Caleb told his parents. They nodded. He grabbed his phone and called his friend Ricky. (Ricky: When did you get my permission to put me in here? Caleb: I didn't)

"Hello?" A voice asked

"Sup ricky!" Caleb said.

"Hey man. I was just wondering if you could come over!" Ricky said to Caleb. The two always played.

"It's better if you come over today" Caleb said.

"Why?" Ricky said again. Caleb hesitated. He couldn't tell him why, Ricky wouldn't believe him about that.

"You won't understand unless you came over here." Caleb said.

"Let me ask." Ricky Said. Caleb heard in the background Ricky asking to go over.

"Sorry, we ran out of benidrel, I can't" Ricky said when he came back on.

"Ok, let me say it this way. Get your frickin butt over now!" Caleb said, screaming the last sentence.

"Holy crap. What has gotting into you Caleb?" Ricky said.

"This is important. Fine, I'll go over there!" Caleb yelled and turned off the phone. "Come on, we're going to Ricky's!" He yelled downstairs. "Mom, dad, can you give us a ride?" He asked.

"Just bike" His mom said.

"Too many people who could notice." His dad said. by now everyone was up from downstairs.

"Who's Ricky?" Kairi asked.

"My friend. You guys need to have someone adopted, and that will be our family and two of my friends. Sorry but that's the way it is." Caleb said.

"Lets go!" Caleb's dad yelled. Everyone ran out to the van.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Caleb: man my chapters have been short lately.

Dylan: uasually their about 4 pages typed but this is short.

Morgan: They've been good places to stop at least.

Ricky: yeah. Anyway writ the next chapter I want to see who stays at my house!


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb: all right today will be getting everyone to someone's house. I think I have it all figured out. Anyway on with the fic and crap.

Disclaimer:I don't own KH or anything. Blah blah blah

(wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

"Ricky you better get over here!" Caleb shouted as he jumped out of the van. Sora, Riku and Kairi also jumped out.

"Caleb what's wrong with me not going holy crap!" Ricky shouted back.

"Yeah I hope you understand now idiot!" Caleb shouted running up to Ricky and playfully pushing him.

"Yeah nice costumes." Ricky said. Caleb groaned.

"Their not costumes. Costumes have a type of look but these are like normal clothes don't ya think?" Caleb said.

"You have a point." Ricky said. Ricky stepped around Caleb to get a better look.

"It's really them? Dude that's pimp! Sora, Riku and Kairi are in our world!" Ricky shouted

"Universe actually. Or else there would be heartless here right?" Sora said to him. "You know you're really short."

"So that's a cool thing!" Riku said. He held up his hand to Ricky. "You're cool man. So what do you do around here, this place looks pretty boring." Caleb and Ricky looked at each other.

"Video games." They said in unison.

"Sweet I'll stay here." Riku said.

"Wait your staying at my house?" Ricky asked.

"Why else would we be here. Someone needs to stay here. I guess it will be Riku." Kairi finally spoke up.

"And how will I explain to my parents that Riku needs to stay here?" Ricky asked.

"Ricky you've found ways to have me sleep over nearly every weekend, you'll think of something. If not it's from me, they might trust me." Caleb said. Ricky nodded and walked inside. He came out, grabbed Riku's arm and dragged him in.

"Ok on to Dylan's" Caleb shouted and walked back towards the car.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzinthecarzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Caleb flipped open his cell phone and called Dylan. He picked up while the message machine was going.

"What's up caleb?" Dylan asked.

"I need to get to your house." Caleb said.

"Why did you run away or something?" Dylan asked.

"No something more serious."

"You commit murder?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Square enix shut down"

"Well no, but then I might go suicide, not murder."

"Good point."

"Anyways, we're on our way, can't tell you why."

"One, who's we, and two, why can't you tell me?" Dylan asked.

"You wouldn't believe me without eyes." Caleb answered.

"Try me."

"Sora, Riku and Kairi came out of a random door in my room."

"Right, but seriously, why?"

"See."

"What?" Dylan asked just before Caleb hung up.

"So who's going to stay there?" Kairi asked.

"Dunno, who likes drums and guitars?"

"Me!" Sora shouted.

"It looks like Sora is staying there." Caleb said. Kairi groaned.

"So I'm staying with you?" Kairi asked.

"One, it's not that bad, two, you have my sis to talk to." Caleb said.

"I guess" Kairi said as the van pulled into the driveway.

"Now do you understand?" Caleb shouted as he jumped out again. No answer.

"Dang he didn't hear me." He said again and stomped towards the door. He rang the bell. Dylan opened it.

"You know how embarrassing that was?" Caleb shouted. Dylan looked puzzled. "I shouted 'now you understand' and you never answered!"

"Oh sorry, but why would I have understood if I don't know what the frick is wrong?"

"Guys come here!" Caleb shouted. Around the corner came Sora and Kairi.

"Nice costumes man." Caleb cringed.

"Why does everyone think their costumes!" Caleb shouted.

"Shut up!" A voice cried through the air.

"Ok, anyway, their not frickin costumes, it's actually them"

"Prove it" Dylan said. Riku, Kairi, and Sora each thought.

"Oh, the whole paupu fruit thing before the heartless mess up thing" Riku said. Sora nodded. Kairi was confused.

"That was in the game." Caleb said.

"Oh"

"Isn't it obvious? It's like this. I hope this wasn't in the game. What about the race where Kairi kicks our butt in the race to name the raft?" Sora asked.

"I thought it was just you and Riku who raced." Caleb said.

"Nope we all raced!" Kairi said. "And it took 30 seconds to get back to the start. For them at least."

"Well anyone could make anything up." Dylan said, not in the least moved.

"Then how are we supposed to make you believe us?"

"Summon the keyblade"

"We can't. We would have by now anyway."

"I got it! You know how Sora's hair is supposed to be naturally spiky? Well that isn't a wig and it's not shiny" Kairi said smiling. Dylan thought for a moment.

"You're right. So wait, it's actually you guys? Dude this is sweet! O man, awesome! But why are you here?"

"Someone needs to stay here for a while. Until they get back o their universe." Caleb said.

"Who?"

"Sora is, since he likes your instruments."

"Cool. Thank god for those drums." Dylan said. Caleb laughed.

"Yeah. But hey maybe you could teach Sora the guitar a bit, buy him the fast track book, and he could be the bands singer and guitarist."

"Dude we should do that. But is he a good singer?" Kairi nodded.

"He's excellent. He used to sing some songs in his room, and when I walked by to see him I heard him. Sometimes I was there for a second song."

"Wait, you heard me sometimes?" Sora asked. Kairi just nodded again.

"Yeah I've heard you in kingdom hearts 2, when you sang with Ariel."

"Oh yeah. I was good?"

"You were great!"

"Well, we got to go get everything set up at my house so see ya Dylan!" Caleb said. he walked away and waved. Dylan and Sora waved back. They walked inside and just before the door shut Caleb heard "Mom can I buy a new guitar book?"

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Alright, I finally updated. Plz someone besides Dylan review.

Dylan: whats wrong with my reviews.

Caleb: here was your last one. "Kairi or sora comes to my house (IM DYLAN)" Nice review(sarcasm there). If you review man, tell me if it's good and/or how I could make it better. coughcoughidiotcoughcough


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb: yay more one way door. Unlike running away, which I think I might change the title of for this reason, the title fits the story.

Rachael: Why don't you work on the story I'm in instead of this one? You know the sequel to running away, "Keybearer destiny."

Caleb: because when I wrote the first chapter of one way door in 1 and a half hours, I knew it would be my favorite.

Dylan: Yeah w/e, just hurry up. I want to know what happens.

Caleb: ok. I don't own crap. KH is not mine. L :pL :p but if it was Kairi and Sora would be together.

Sora: (not paying attention)

Kairi: What? (not hearing me)

Caleb: um, nothing, on with the story.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

(back at Calebs house)

"Do you have any problem of sleeping downstairs Kairi?" My dad said right when we walked through the door. She shook her head.

"Ok, I'll pull out the sofa bed." I said. I went downstairs. I took off the cushions and pulled it out. He grabbed some sheets from the chair across the room and threw the m on the bed. He also grabbed a couple of blankets. He fixed them up so they looked good. No matter how much he tried, they still looked messy. Then he heard footsteps. He fixed what he could and went towards the stairs. Kairi appeared. She had a pair of my sisters pajamas for the night. I knew they would be a little big since my sister was 17 years old, but it would do until tomorrow.

"Hey" She said. She looked at the bed. "This is so neat! My place is usually messy" Caleb felt a little weird. It still seemed super messy to him.

"Have you ever told anyone your adventures?" Caleb asked.

"We told our town but otherwise, I don't think so" She said back.

"Ok. I just want to know how your adventures got into video games and stuff like that. It was made so that way it was mainly Sora and Riku but I still wonder how they knew so much." He went deep in thought. After a minute Kairi spook up.

"Caleb, you ok?" Caleb was shot back to reality.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just want to know how. Anyway. How close are you to Sora?"

"To tell you the truth, He's my best friend. I want him to be more but, I'm not sure he feels the same way." She held her head. "I'm sorry. You don't want to hear that much. Please don't say anything to Sora."

"I won't. You will." Caleb said back. Kairi shot her head up like a bullet.

"What? I'll kill you!" She said.

"Believe me. That's exactly what I wanted to hear. I always thought you two should be together. I can't be sure he feels the same since it was a game, but mostly true, but if it's correct, he feels the same. Besides, for a lot of the journey all he was worried about was you and Riku. Ask him out. Pick out a movie. Wait. I just thought of something." Caleb said and ran upstairs. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Dylans number. Dylan must have told Sora to pick it up since that's who answered.

"Hey Sora. I want to ask you something. Did you really get down on your knees and beg to see Kairi?" There was a pause.

"You'll probably think I'm a wuse but yeah."

"Ok. Did you also run past Mickey towards the battle?"

"Yeah. Why are you asking this?"

"I want to know how true the game is. What about Axel, He help you fight the nobodies later?"

"Yeah. Seriously, I think it's true. We're still arguing so I have to go."

"Ok see ya" Caleb said. He put the phone down and walked downstairs ready to tell her What Sora did just to see her.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

"Mom what do I have to do to get you to believe me!" Ricky shouted. He's been at it since Caleb left.

"I don't know a power, his sword, something that can't be explained any other way!" His mom yelled at him. Ricky looked over to riku for help. Riku made a sly smile.

"I know what to do. What's something you hate and want to get rid of?" Riku questioned. Ricky's dad pointed to a painting. Riku walked up to it, held his hand a foot from the picture, and shot a blast of dark firaga, instantly destroying it. He smirked. Everyone, Even Ricky, Stared in disbelief.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

"Mom, what's wrong about believing it?" Dylan asked. His mom sighed.

"Because Dylan, It's impossible. No one can come out of a game."

"But I didn't. I lived in a universe that the game was off of. Somehow, someone knew what would happen and must have made the game so this would happen." Sora said. He brushed a stray spike from his eye.

"Well guys, not that this isn't fun, but I'll finish it for you. It's cosplay." Dylan's uncle, J.R. said.

"It's not cosplay!" Dylan shouted getting furious.

"but still, It's impossible. Maybe if he changed instantly or something I might believe it." She said. Dylan, knowing what he knew from his friends about Kingdom hearts, since he didn't have a PS2, and still hadn't returned Caleb's Chain of memories game wink wink Dylan, he knew about forms. He turned to Sora.

"Valor form ASAP, If possible."

"I can, luckily." Sora Smiled. He burst out and his clothing changed from a deep black to a shining red, outlined in black. Dylan's mom, and J.R., just stared.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

An hour later, when everything was set up, Caleb called Dylan and Ricky to see how things were going.

"Hello?" Ricky answered.

"Hey. How did it go?"

"It took a long time, but he just used dark firaga to destroy that painting that we hate."

"Cool. You parents willing to spend money?"

"Hopefully like Dylan that she is buying him clothes tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's what I need. Ok I need to call Dylan and ask him how it went."

"Ok see ya dude."

"Bye" Caleb hung up and called dylans house.

"Yeah Caleb?" Dylan answered.

"Hey Dylan, how did you convince them?"

"We just had him go into valor form. That was enough for my mom."

"Cool. Wait, I just thought of something. Everyone has their powers but no keyblade. They still kick butt! Anyway, your mom is willing to spend money on stuff for him?"

"She said she would buy him more clothes tomorrow. He's sleeping in the front room tonight. Then he's going shopping. I just hope he doesn't look like an idiot with those other clothes. No girlfriends for him then. OW!" Dylan said.

"He punch you?"

"He punched me"

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Sora: Yay I punch Dylan!

Rachael: See you worked on this chapter for 1 hour, you could have worked on keybearer destiny.

Caleb: I like this better now your not in this yet so get out!

Rachael: I'm in later?

Sora: He said he's getting everyone he knows in.

Rachael: Do I date Riku

Caleb: Maybe, I'm thinking on it.

Riku: (not paying attention)

Dylan: People could find so much more out if they paid attention huh?

Caleb: Yeah anyway four pages, posting this now!


	5. Chapter 5

Caleb: hahahahahaha

Dylan: He watched the cosplay that I sent him. Sora and Riku crash in naruto village the land of ddr. But that's not the point of this fanfiction. This is where sora riku and kairi appear in our world. So since Caleb can't talk, we'll do the disclaimer. By we I mean Ricky.

Ricky :What? Fine. Caleb doesn't own anything in this fanfiction, mostly. Wait, yeah none. Oh, by the way, Caleb, being the idiot he is, forgot what I and Dylan look like. I will now give our bios.

Dylan: Dude how are you talking like a fanfiction person? You don't read fanfiction!

Ricky: Caleb's typing this. Anyway, Dylan has Jet black semi curly hair. His eyes are hazel. He wears loose black jean shorts, as nearly every OC in Caleb's fic, and that's it.

Ricky still: I have, wait, Caleb you don't have my bio. Crap get it! Ok he has it. I have dirty bland hair, Loose blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a surfer on it, and glasses. Caleb also has glasses.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Caleb hung up the phone. He crawled into bed and fell asleep a couple minutes later.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

"Caleb time to get up" Caleb heard a voice. He looked up to see Kairi.

"You're not my mom" He said. She grinned.

"You think? She's making us breakfast and didn't have time. She told me to wake you." Caleb sat up. He rubbed the junk out of his eyes.

"Ok. Get out I need to get changed." Kairi left. Caleb groggily got out of his bed and walked towards his dresser. He looked in his drawer to find the baggiest jeans he had. He shoved them on. He looked through to find his big dog shirt that said "Pour the coffee and back away slowly" on it. His favorite shirt. He slipped it on and walked out the door. With his shirt on he felt like coffee. The familiar smell hit him hard and he smiled. He grabbed a cup and poured sugar, cream, then coffee in it. He ate the bacon, eggs, and coffee. He looked at the time. His bus picked him up at 8:10, so he left at 8:05. It was 8:08! He slurped down his coffee and ran out the door, narrowly making it to his bus.

"So what is there to do here?"

"Well, you can't do anything right now; we need to get you some more clothes. Just wear what you wore when you appeared. Now let's go"

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

As Kairi and Caleb's mom was out shopping, the same with Riku and Ricky's mom, and Sora and Dylan' mom, Caleb, Dylan, And Ricky were at school. Since I have no need to talk about what happened in class, we'll skip to lunch. Ricky was Cooler then Caleb and Dylan so he didn't sit with them, often. Today he needed to.

"I have the best person at my house!" Caleb shouted. "It's Kairi, she's frickin hot!"

"You can't compare with riku! He the most awesome person in the game!" Ricky shot back at him.

"People, people, you can't fight over which of them is better. I clearly have the best person. The main character duh!" guess who.

"Shut up! It's not possible that they can appear in our world." Their friend Michael said. There was no way to convince him. Dylan sighed.

"So what will make you believe us?" He asked.

"How about a picture of them in normal clothes?" Michael shot back. Caleb blinked.

"Ok" He said. Michael looked at him.

"How do you plan to do that? There' no pictures on the web that aren't costume looking and no girl would get in a Wig and such just for you to take a picture of." He said.

"No girl would do anything for him period but we're serious, their really at our houses." Ricky said. "I came prepared for this actually; this is Riku in his clothes. See!" He pulled out a picture of Riku. Michael shook his head.

"Can't be that, has to be normal clothes." He said. It was Ricky's turn to sigh.

"Fine we'll come tomorrow. I'll have a picture." Caleb said. Everyone nodded and talked about their movies and other stuff they do.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Caleb walked through his house door. He headed to his room.

"Hey Caleb!" His sister called from the living room. Caleb held up his hand as he passed. She was just in the chair, on her laptop, reading fan fiction. Caleb walked to his room, hung up his backpack, and turned on his computer. He opened his e-mail. Once again no one updated (hint hint anyone, such as hurkydoesn'tknow! Hint hintx2!). He sighed and opened up his xfire(chat program) account. A few were on. Flyboy(a friend) started talking to him.

Flyboy: Want to play halo?

O'mally(yes from redvsblue and it's me): Sure why not? Recruit for F? (clan)

Flyboy: Yeah y not?

O'mally: ok I'll make a game.

Caleb opened up Halo. He made a server. A few people he knew joined. He heard the door open.

"Think Sora will be happy?" He heard. He turned around to see Kairi. She was wearing a bright red halter top. Her black mini skirt reached only a bit below her waist. Caleb whistled.

"Hell yeah." He said. He looked at the mini skirt. "Black goes with anything doesn't it?" He said, saying his thoughts. Kairi smiled.

"Your sister said the same thing. So should I ask Sora in person or sound really sexy on the phone?" She asked again, plopping own on Caleb's bed. His black cat, ironically named angel, ran off quickly. Caleb smelled something.

"That your perfume?" He asked once again? Kairi nodded. "Go in person Kairi. Wear what you are today. Even that perfume. It smells good." Kairi smiled and happily walked out. Before she left Caleb quickly shot "Make sure you sound sexy though."

"Thanks Caleb,"

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

At Dylan's house.

"Are you sure this is what I should wear?" Sora asked Dylan. He was dressed in A red shirt that said "Rock is dead, long live paper and scissors". He had loose blue jean shorts reaching a bit below his knees. His shoes were a deep black.

"Definitely, she'll love it. Man you and Kairi are perfect for each other you guys need to be together." Dylan said. He looked Sora over, making sure everything was good. "Now go invite her over. I'll ask my mom first so hold on a bit before you do."

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Back at Caleb's house. The phone rang.

"I'll get it, it's my phone" Caleb said as the familiar sound of breaking the habit went through the air. He picked it up and checked the caller id. It was Dylan. He flipped it open. "Sup man!"

"Um., Caleb? Could I talk to Kairi?" Sora's voice came through the air.

"Sure. Kairi!" Caleb said then yelled through the house. She came running out. He held out the phone. "Sora" He said and winked. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Hey Sora!" Kairi chirped into the phone.

"Hi kairi. I was kinda wondering if you wanted to come over, so that way your 1. not around Caleb, I mean you must hate it around him!" He said. Kairi giggled. Caleb shrugged. "And 2. Just to have fun. Oh, and Dylan wants Caleb to come over also, but he'll be away from us, tell him that."

"Yeah I'll get over" She said. (I'm just skipping the whole asking crap)

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz(I like using these z's a lot)zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Back at Dylans house! bing bong (doorbell)

"Got it, probably Kairi" Sora shouted. He ran down the stairs of the room he was practicing the guitar and opened the door. What he saw was unexpected. All he knew was what he thought. _Damn she looks hot_. Kairi walked past him. Sora just stood there in shock, mouth half open. Caleb walked past him, snickering at his face. He smacked him upside the head, bringing his senses back.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Caleb: Yay! Another chappie up!

Sora: (still standing in shock)

Dylan: Caleb why did you make her so hot, Sora can't even talk, I'm not even sure he's breathing.

Caleb: She is hot, I just gave her more revealing clothingJ

Kairi: (Not paying attention)

Ricky: Pay attention frickin people!


	6. Chapter 6

Caleb: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Dylan: What's Caleb doing?

Ricky: No idea.

Caleb: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeebreatheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Dylan: smacks Caleb upside head

Caleb: OW. Thanks. I am now going to do something I wanted to do for a long time in this story so wheeeeeeeeee

Disclaimer: Own nothing. I hate disclaimers, you should just be able to say you own nothing at the first chapter and you're done.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

"Sup Dylan! I have my bass, let's go practice." Caleb shouted after he smacked Sora, who was still in shock. Caleb noticed and shook his head. He went over to Kairi and whispered. "I think its working". Kairi giggled. Caleb put his stuff upstairs. When he came down, Sora was still in shock. Kairi must have closed the door.

"DMaybe it was a bit too much?" Kairi asked sitting on a chair. Sora laughed.

"Just messing with ya. Man that hurt Caleb. Why did you hit me?" He asked still laughing. "I mean you guys seriously fell for it? That doesn't happen often." Caleb smacked him a gain. "OW"

"Ha. I'm heading upstairs to play with Dylan." And with that, he went upstairs. Dylan was waiting with his drums ready. Sora bounced through the door.

"Wait, Dylan got me playing this song a bit, let's play!" Sora shouted and plugged in Dylan's guitar. Caleb eyed Dylan.

"It's true, he actually played a bit at his house. Riku had a guitar. We're kicking Gage out since Sora's probably a better guitarist." He said. Caleb nodded. He plugged in his bass guitar. He hit a few strings. Everyone nodded.

"One two, one two three four!" Dylan shouted as he clicked his sticks. Sora started playing. They were playing exit for freedom, a song in the back of their practice book. Caleb and Dylan soon joined in. When they finished Kairi clapped. She ran over and hugged Sora.

"You were great Sora" She said softly. Caleb looked at Dylan. He gestured toward the door. Dylan nodded and they both left , leaving Kairi and Sora alone.

As they got downstairs Dylan Questioned "You trying to get them together too?" Caleb just nodded. He raised his hand. They exchanged high fives.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Back at Sora and Kairi.

"Hey Kai, I wasn't that good was I? You've heard me play better." Sora said shakily. He wasn't used to her hugging him for such little things, and with such clothes on. Kairi let go. She blushed deeper then her shirt.

"I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have. You're right it wasn't that big. I feel so stupid right now." She sighed. "Sora I want to say something."

"Don't. Let me go first. This is very important to me." Sora pleaded. Kairi sighed again.

"Fine, but mine's also important" She said. She looked toward the ground. She couldn't wait, it was about to burst.

"Then I guess I should be sorry to ruing the moment." Sora said. He raised her head with two fingers. He lowered his head toward hers. Their lips connected. Kairi's eyes went wide. She Got over her surprise and slowly closed them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. They were there for what seemed like forever, before they noticed that their lungs hurt. They finally took a breath. "I love you"

"I love you too Sora" Kairi said. He smiled.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

A van pulled in to Dylans driveway a couple hours later. Caleb rushed inside to grab his stuff. As he got back out, he saw Kairi and Sora kiss each other goodbye.

"This happened when?" Caleb asked the just as surprised Dylan.

"No idea. But who cares." He rebounded. They looked at each other they slapped hands.

"Hell yeah!"

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

As They got home, Caleb bounced quickly to his room and turned on guild wars. Kairi was still at the door.

"It worked?" Caleb said.

"Yeah. I want to thank you Caleb. You've done a lot for us. You've gotten us all places to live, with people who understand what we've been through, and you've gotten me and Sora together."

"Dylan helped." Caleb said, hypnotized by his game.

"Then I'll have to thank him as well." Kairi said and with that left. Caleb's phone rang. He grabbed it and saw Ricky's id. He flipped it open for god knows how many times in the past few days, and said.

"Sup!"

"Hey. You know what? We should get Sora and Kairi together" Ricky said. Caleb laughed loudly.

"Dude me and Dylan just did! Now we need to find out what to do. There's nothing else for everyone here to do anymore, so, what can we do with those guys now?"

"Well, we still have exams, and then we're done with school. Then summer, maybe something will happen next year. For now, well I have no idea. We should get them to six flags."

"Yeah that'll work. Well see ya later."

(zzzzzzzz3 months later in 8th grade, When Sora, Riku, and Kairi are in schoolzzzzzzzzz)

"Come on why won't you go with me huh baby?" A voice said. Kairi was against the wall. A guy was trying to get her to go to the dance with him.

"I told you because I have a boyfriend!" She spat back. The guy brushed away a loose strand of hair. She slapped his hand away.

"No one else knows, and you never told me who it is. Probably Dylan, or his friend, your with them too much."

"It's some other kid, now get off my back!" She shouted. The guy smiled.

"I like tough women you know that? That's why I like you. You're tough to get. Come on, who is it, he'll break up after he sees me and then you can be mine."

"Then why the hell would I tell you?" Kairi said, starting to get angry.

"Because you know you want me." The man said. Kairi spit in his face. He wiped it off his face.

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" He yelled. His raised his hand. Before he could lower it, a hand grabbed his.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Caleb get him!" Sora yelled. A Caleb came around the corner and ran full speed, hair thrashing everywhere. He rammed the guy into the wall. He brushed himself off.

"God I should have done that a long time ago." He said. Sora laughed.

"Thanks. Kyle can be a real jerk sometimes. Thanks for getting him off me guys." Kairi said. She ran over and Hugged Sora.

"I'm just sorry Dylan wasn't here, he would've loved that. Ricky is popular so he wouldn't do it probably, not enough hate." Sora said wrapping his arms around her. That's when Caleb noticed something. His hands and feet weren't freakishly huge. Not like in KH2 when he hugged Kairi then. Everything was normal though in the game, nothing changed. Who could know so much?

"Attention students, could you all please come to cafeteria please? Thank you" the intercom said. Everyone headed over. When everyone was seated and quieted down, the vice principal stepped on the stage.

"Now some of you may know that the principal retired the other day." She said. Caleb, who was sitting with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Dylan, and Ricky, got a confused look on his face.

"We gathered you here to show you the new principal, here he is!" She shouted and when he came out, the gang all gasped…

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Caleb: LOL! I love what I'm doing here at the ending right now! You may never guess who it is. I only told my sister so Dylan you are probably confused right now. Ha-ha.

Dylan: Who is it? God tell me his name.

Caleb: ok a hint. Starts with an L. Well that's it; if you guess right I will personally thank you in my next author notes! I had to do something in eigth grade. Since I'm still in 7th, I made up what we're like in 8th so we may be different then we were before we Dylan, me, and Ricky. Maybe Sora, Rku, and Kairi.


	7. Chapter 7

Caleb: ok, now you find out who the principal is! It is very surprising, it also explains a few things so enjoy! I just want to write the story! Oh yeah I have to thank Tre cool ninja for reviewing since he guessed the principal. gag But hey, at least it's reviewsJ. Thanks Dylan!

Dylan: LOL your nice, say tre cool ninja.

Caleb: No! by the way, lets say no one likes KH anymore so no one recognizes Sora, Riku, and Kairi, even though it's an non-forgetful game, but bear with me, it wouldn't be good with them hiding from media everywhereL I don't know, just imagine we only know it. Whatever.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

"Here he is…" the vice principal said. The whole gang gasped. "Mr. Squall Lionheart!"

"Please, I don't like squall, everyone call me Leon, Mr. Lionheart sounds weird to me" Leon said.

"What the heck?" Ricky said.

"Impossible!" Dylan whispered loudly.

"No, but we do know how the game was made." Caleb whispered to them, still a bit stunned.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Well think, if Leon can get here, that means he knew something about this happening. He also knew the king, more tips he knew this would happen. I think he made the game to get the person ready. That would be me, Ricky, and Dylan" He said. Sora nodded in approval.

"You're right" Riku said.

"That would explain why everything was true." Kairi muttered, putting emphasis on everything.

Ricky added "you're right."

"I'm having a talk with him later." Dylan said to Caleb.

"I'm coming with, I know more about the game then anyone, and Ricky should too. All six of us need to go." Caleb said. He was telling the truth. Out of the three, he did know the most. He was the only one that beat the game, first that is. Ricky beat it later, and Dylan got a PS2 and beat all the games later. They each beat it after Sora, Riku, and Kairi came. Michael also beat them all, and he sat right next to them.

"I beat it before you, and I got it later" He shot at Caleb, which stung him a bit considering he was the biggest fan of them all.

"First of all, I was grounded! Second, I was on standard mode, not easy mode. Actually, that was number two. I had number 1 before you had it, and beat it loooooong before you did. And you never even had chain of memories until last summer!" Caleb said, maybe a bit too loudly. Leon eyed him. He pointed towards them.

"You seven, the ones who were talking throughout this all, in my office following this." He said. All heads turned towards them.

"Crap!" Michael said. Hr sighed and lowered his head. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Ricky did the same. Caleb and Dylan kept looking at Leon, and he winked at them. Dylan and Caleb just looked at each other.

"Hell yeah!" They whispered in unison.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

"Ok, so you caught my attention. I guess your wondering what's up?" Leon said. Caleb had to admit, it felt funny being in front of him. Not like when Sora and them came, their used to that a bit, but Leon was dressed up, in a **suit (scary I know)**. They weren't used to that.

"Yeah, big time. Such as, why are you here? Why didn't you just meet us head on? Why are you our principal? We can't do anything wrong now!" Caleb said.

"Yeah, you'll just beat me up, since you know I'M used to it" Sora added. Leon chuckled and leaned back.

"We just want to keep you here. If the heartless are around, and you can't use weapons, you're too much at a risk. Just live the life you have so far and you'll be fine. I'm mainly here to tell you how this happened. Meeting head on would be too awkward. I'm your principal because I can check up on you when needed. And I didn't even bring my weapon so I can't hurt you Sora" Leon said. Sora sighed in relief.

"Well, we'll get back to class. We want to know one thing though. How are you here?" Kairi asked.

"A portal. Ridicules I know. It only works for me unfortunately." He said. Everyone sighed.

"however mickey will be coming tonight, everyone gather at calebs house, that's where the portal will appear."

"Why at my house?" if you can't figure out who that is I'll shoot you.

"Because that's where the door started, it is in the same spot in the universes." Leon said.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

(at Caleb's house)

"I'm going to miss you guys! It's been fun" Riku said. Sora and Kairi nodded.

"We're going to miss you too. I've never had a better time in my life. Best year ever man." Ricky said. A small light appeared, gradually getting bigger.

"Time to go" Caleb said. He was a bit emotional. His eyes started to water. He raised his hand. "I feel like I'm losing life-long friends."

"You are in my book, see ya man" Sora said and slapped Caleb's.

"We'll all miss you guys" Dylan said. The portal opened all the way. Everyone just looked at everyone, knowing the good times, and thinking over all that's happened. They never found out how chain of memories was made.

"I can't go like this" Ricky said. He took off the shark tooth necklace around his neck. He clipped it back together and handed back to them. Sora grabbed it. He looked at it in disbelief. He then un-clipped it and slid it around his neck. Once it was on he let it hang. He looked down at it. He smiled. Caleb smiled. Kairi turned to the door. Riku looked at her. He nodded. Sora turned and walked through. Riku sighed.

"none of us want to do this. At first we couldn't wait to go back, now we have better friends then the ones back home." He said. He smiled. He turned his head to them. "Take care of yourselves"

"We will, I think." Ricky said. Riku laughed.

"Right. See ya guys." He said and walked through. Kairi turned and looked at Caleb, Ricky, and Dylan.

"You know, this is one day I thought would come, and would never come. I knew it had to happen but it was supposed to be a one way door. I guess I should have known that something like this would happen. Anyway, I just wanted to say, you guys are the best I've ever known. Thanks for being here for us." Before anyone could react she threw her arms around them all. "thank you" she said. She let go and backed away. A single tear shimmered down her face. She turned and walked into the door.

"So it's over?" Caleb asked the others.

"I guess" Dylan said.

"We just have one problem to take care of" Ricky said.

"Whats that?" Dylan questioned.

"The fact that's theres a sucking wind coming from the door that didn't disappear!" He shouted.

"Hold on to something!" Caleb shouted. He grabbed the post of his bed. Ricky opened the door and ran out. The wind quickly grabbed him and sucked him in.

"awwwwwww crap!" he shouted as he whipped into the door. Dylan grabbed the door handles in hope to not get picked up. He walked out of the room and shut the door. He ran down the hall way. As if a hand picked him up, he flew back, crashed the door down and flew through the door screaming,

"Damn it!" Caleb looked at the spot both his friends went. His grip started to loosen. He sighed.

"Son of a bitch man" he said and let go, flying through the door.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Caleb: yes I finally got this chapter in. Sorry to anyone who wanted me too update but never reviewed. If you did then I have one thing to say. Fucking asses! I've mainly stopped because I thought no one liked it! I need reviews damn it! This is the last chapter of this story anyway, I'm making a new story as the sequel. It may be a bit bigger story, it will have action (hell yeah). Anyway, I also had some writers block for a while. I deleted almost a whole page because I thought it was crappy. It is better this way anyway. Now plz review!

Dylan: wow that was a long line-

Caleb: shut it the people need to stop reading to review.


End file.
